The Reason Why
by alleygirl24
Summary: *Kol/OC Established Relationship* For Ali, walking from the college campus to the library was no big deal. Little did she know it would soon become one.


**A/N: This story is dedicated to my boyfriend, Xavier, and my soul-sister, Melly. I love you guys so much, and thank you for helping me through this. **

**Hey, guys. This is my first-ever Vampire Diaries fanfic, and I'm curious to see how it plays out. Ali is my OC, but it's not Ali Monroe. It's a different Ali. **

**This is based off a true story, so please be gentle with your reviews. I realize the characters will be a bit OOC. **

**Warnings: This contains rape and swearing. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it. **

**~Alleygirl24**

*~Line Break~*

"Kol Mikaelson, for the last goddamn time, it's ok! I'll just walk to the library; it's maybe ten minutes away, at the most…No, hun, it's fine; I understand that you had to work. I'd rather you work than get in trouble with those idiotic Salvatores again, not to mention Nik will kill you if you cause trouble…Ok...Yes, I will call you when I get there…Love you too. Bye." Ali hung up the phone with a smile. She absolutely loved her boyfriend, but his over-protectiveness drove her a little crazy sometimes. She could handle herself.

Yes, she was dating the one-and-only Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson. She was actually living with him in his brother's mansion, now that her parents died. Now, before y'all freak out, let it be known that his family was everything to her, and she to them. Finnegan, "Finn", the oldest, was the reserved one, but he wouldn't hesitate to "take someone out" for her if need be. Elijah, "Eli", the second oldest, was her big brother in everything but blood, and they shared a strong mutual love of history. Rebekah, "Bek" or "Bekah", was her sister and best friend. She understood what it was like to have a crazy stalker/ex-boyfriend, and promised she would rip off his balls if he touched Ali.

Niklaus, well, Nik was special. He was her brother, but in the truest sense. No matter what she did wrong, no matter how many times she made him mad, he would never, ever hurt her. If he had to leave the room in order to protect her, he would. He was her Nik, her brother, plain and simple.

Kol. Even his name made her shiver. He was, in simplest terms, her mate, her other half. He protected her, loved her, and made her laugh like no other person. To others, he was cruel, spiteful, and nasty, but to her, he was loving, gentle, kind, and generous. Everything she looked for in a guy. He didn't care that she was human (none of the others did either) and he would kill any who mocked him or her for it. He was her everything.

Even though she had absolute good in her life, she also had absolute bad.

Jake Christenson was her ex-boyfriend and the one person in the world she feared. They used to date, and they were happy, until he took a turn for the worst. He beat her, pushed her around, and tried to rape her. Thank God that his sister interrupted them before it got worse. She had a restraining order against him, but he repeatedly violated it. Kol and Nik got in many fights trying to protect her.

Ali was shaken out of her memories by a sound behind her. She turned, but no one was there. Shrugging, she continued walking. She heard the noise again; it almost sounded like laughter. She turned and called out, "Kol? Is that you?"

That was her mistake.

The next moment, someone seized her from behind and lifted her off the ground. Whoever it was, they weren't friendly. She kicked and screamed and bit, but the person was strong. He dragged her over to a disgustingly dirty pick-up and shoved her inside. They climbed on top of her, not bothering to close the door. The light from the street illuminated their face. It was Jake.

*~Line Break~*

Kol was worried. Ali hadn't called in the 30 minutes since they had talked, which was highly unusual for her. _Where is she?_ he wondered.

*~Line Break~*

Ali stared in shock for a moment, and Jake took that one moment to rip her shirt off. He began nosing down her neck and she fought in strong protest. "Get off me! Stop!" she screamed. "Shut up, whore! I'm taking what's mine!" he shouted. He hit her. Then again. Then again. Then again.

Ali tried to block the blows, but her head was swimming with the force of them. She felt him rip her pants off. _He's a vampire_, she realized with horror. Jake ripped off her bra and underwear and she saw him take off his own pants. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see this. _Kol!_ she screamed mentally, calling out to him through their Mating Bond. _Kol! Help me!_ She felt her mate's alarm and anger, but with another blow from Jake, she passed out.

*~Line Break~*

Kol jumped up and ran out the door. Rebekah and Nik looked at each other confusedly, before Nik's phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker. "Call Elijah and Finn. Ali's in trouble; I need to go to her. Meet me by the library, on Green Dragon Drive," Kol's rapid instructions issued through before he hang up.

Nik hung up to see Bekah already on the phone with Elijah and Finn. He raced out the door, knowing Bekah would follow. He couldn't wait; his sister was in trouble.

*~Line Break~*

Ali floated in a warm, white space. She opened her eyes and saw her mother's smiling face. Her mother held out a hand, and Ali reached for it. Then, she heard a sound.

She turned to see Kol, on his knees, sobbing horrible, gut-wrenching cries. "Why did you take her from me?! Haven't you taken enough?!" he screamed at the sky. He suddenly stood, though the tears still flowed. A door materialized, and he walked toward it. It opened to reveal Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and Elena Gilbert. Kol looked at them with haunted eyes, before dropping to his knees. "Kill me," he whispered.

"NO!" Ali screamed, and the scene dissolved. She turned to her mother, horror-struck, and knew that if she went with her, Kol would die. "I can't," she whispered softly. Her mother nodded understandingly, and kissed her forehead. Then, everything went black.

*~Line Break~*

Ali jolted awake. She was lying naked on the cold ground, but she was covered with five very familiar coats. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she started badly. "Easy, sister. You are safe; we're here now. We will protect you," Finn whispered soothingly. Distantly, she heard the sounds of fighting. Or rather, someone kicking the crap out of someone else.

She sat up slowly, noticing she wasn't hurt, then realized Kol must have given her his blood. She saw Kol kicking a form on the ground harshly. With a start, she realized it was Jake. "Hold off, Kol! I want a go!" Bekah's voice rang out. With a final harsh kick, Kol turned and walked away. Bekah came up next. "I promised my sister that I would rip your balls off if you ever touch her. So guess what I'm going to do?" she whispered tauntingly. With one smooth movement of her arm, she ripped Jake's balls right off his body. He screamed in agony and she laughed. "Oh please. If you think this hurts, wait 'til Nik gets his hands on you," she sneered. Then she turned to stand by her brother. Nik stepped up. He grinned evilly, before taking a hunk out of his neck.

Ali watched as Jake froze, then dropped to the ground, convulsing. Nik was a vampire-werewolf hybrid, and he recently discovered a way to channel just his werewolf venom into his bite, making it deadly to any vampire.

"Elijah? You want a shot?" Nik offered. Elijah shook his head. "No; you have done enough," he said. "Besides, the Salvatore's are here." Ali turned to see an angry Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Elena came up beside them. "You killed him! He was the only way to kill you all!" she shrieked.

Ali stood, speaking before any of the others could. "Well then, thank God they did!" she exclaimed. Kol's head shot toward her, and he focused on nothing else. Ali stared back unblinkingly, so she didn't miss when he blurred to her side. He stood right behind her, silently conveying the message: _If you hurt her, you are dead_. Elena took a step back, and Stefan looked in realization.

"You two are mates," he said quietly. Kol nodded. Stefan took a step back too, but reverently. "I understand, then. I'm sorry we bothered you. However, would you allow us the body?" he asked hesitantly. Damon also came to the same conclusion, and he stepped back as well. Elena looked furious. "What the hell are you doing?! That human doesn't deserve our respect!" she shrieked in a high-pitched voice. Kol growled fiercely, crouching to defend her.

"Peace, love. I will handle this," Ali said quietly. She stepped up, Kol moving with her. "Yes, I am Kol's mate. Because they are the kings and queens of the vampire world, I am, by rights, a queen as well. All vampires owe me their allegiance," she said, using the voice of the Beta. Because Kol was an Alpha, and she was his mate, she was the Beta. But to other vampires, she was still dominant. Elena nodded and stiffly took a step back. Finn stepped forward as the Head of the Family. "You may have the body, but if you resurrect him, we will kill you all," he said, voice calm and deadly. Damon and Stefan nodded. Damon picked up the body, and with that they left.

As soon as they were gone, Ali collapsed into Kol's arms. She let all the pain, fear, anger, and disgust wash over her, letting it out through sobs. She distantly felt Kol's arms around her and his voice consoling her, but she was too wrapped up in her own darkness to care. "I can still feel his hands all over me!" she whispered once her sobs died down. She heard Kol's answering growl, along with those of her family. She felt rather than saw Nik kneel down before her.

He put her hand on Ali's shoulder gently, ignoring Kol's warning growl. He was just protective; his mate was upset after all. "It's alright, Little Sister. He is gone and you are safe. Come, let us return home," he said softly, using the Old English he knows she loves. Ali nodded, and Kol picked her up. The rest of the family surrounded the protectively, and then they began to run.

*~Line Break~*

It was a testament to how organized they were and how much they loved Ali that they did not break formation even when running. It was a testament to how dedicated Kol was to Ali that he blocked all others out and focused on his mate while running home. He sent her all his love, devotion, and desire to protect her to her, enfolding her consciousness in light and chasing away the shadows. He felt her finally relax, both mentally and physically, and he smiled happily. His mate was content. _Thank you_, she whispered to him in his mind; she drifted off to sleep.

Back at the house, Kol laid Ali down in their room, trusting Bekah to wash and dress her. He needed to talk to his brothers. He walked down the stairs, asking them to meet him in the living room. Once there, he sat down and stared at his hands. "I'm sorry," he finally said. Nik, Finn, and Elijah looked at each other confusedly. "Why, Kol?" Elijah asked. "For ordering you around today. It's just…Ali, she…she needed me, and my only thought was to protect her," Kol said, still staring at his hands. He looked up when Finn chuckled. "Kol, we don't hate you; we completely understand and respect you. We know you needed Ali safe and we were happy to help. No, we _needed_ to help. I would have been mad if you didn't call us. She's our sister," he said kindly. Kol smiled. Never in his life had he been happier to have brothers than now.

He turned his head towards their room, feeling his mate awaken. He stood, knowing his brothers would understand, and walked towards her. He met Bekah on the stairs and she smiled at him, whispering, "Be gentle with her." Kol nodded and continued on.

*~Line Break~*

Ali opened her eyes to see the warm red of her and Kol's room. She smiled and stretched. This had always been her favorite room, next to the library that Nik had given her for her birthday, because it had little bits of her and Kol in it. Her antique, Revolutionary-War- Era chairs, his wardrobe, her bedspread, his bed, the list goes on. One thing that was both theirs was the picture sitting on their nightstand of the day he proposed. The frame was a present from Bekah.

She sensed Kol watching her and she turned to him with a smile. "Hi," she said. He stared at her. "Kol? Honey, are you ok?" she said, concerned. He blurred to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her neck. Ali didn't hear it though. The memories flashed through her mind quickly, but she felt the terror in every one of them. Kol immediately released her when he saw, but she clung to him. "No," she said in a strangled whisper, "I have to get through these." He held on to her tightly as she rode out the horror of her own mind.

When it was finally over, and her tears were done, Ali looked up at Kol, expecting to see pity there, but what she saw warmed her to her core and chased away all doubts: Love. She smiled, really smiled, for the first time that night. He smiled in return. "You ok now?" he asked gently. She nodded, not wanting to speak, and laid her head on his chest. He turned them so they were lying down on the bed, and he stroked her hair absently, causing her to nuzzle into his hand. He chuckled once, but then turned serious. "Love?" he asked. Ali hummed. "I just wanted to tell you this: when you screamed for me, I have never in my life been so scared. I thought you were dead when I found you, and I didn't even touch that rat until I made sure you were ok. He had the audacity to beg for my forgiveness! That made me angry and I let Finn watch you to make sure you were ok while I kicked his ass." Ali was silent for a moment.

She spoke. "I did die, Kol. I came back, but while I was dead, I saw my mother. She held out her hand, and I was going to leave, but then I turned around and saw you crying and begging the Salvatores to kill you. I knew that if I died, that is what would happen, and I just couldn't let it." Kol drew in a breath. He never realized just how much Ali loved him.

She suddenly stood up and walked across the room to her guitar. Kol looked at her quizzically, but didn't speak. She tuned it, then began to play. She sang:

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_That it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately _

_That I love you?_

_You're the only reason that_

_I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say _

_You're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

'_Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately _

_That I love you?_

_You're the only reason that_

_I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining _

_You would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately _

_That I love you?_

_You're the only reason that_

_I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately _

_That I love you?_

_You're the only reason that_

_I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

She finished with a flourish and looked at him almost shyly. "You are the reason why, Kol. You're the reason why I'm still here. I love you."

Kol stood shell-shocked for a moment, and then raced across the room and pulled her into his arms, kissing her fiercely. He could feel her joy, love, and laughter through their Bond, and knew everything would be just fine.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: That was the single most difficult thing I've ever had to write. Song: You're the Reason Why, by Victoria Justice**

**Please review. Thanks for reading. **

**X: This is Ali's boyfriend. I'm asking you not to flame this, for her, ok? This story means a lot to her. Thank you. **


End file.
